Augie's Triangle
by celticgina
Summary: Just a drabble on Augies thoughts.  MAJOR SPOILERS...you have been warned.  But if you read, please review.  My first Covert Affairs fic


First of all, this is my first fanfic for Covert Affairs. Not sure if I got this all right. Please be kind. A new ficdom is a scary place!

I love Augie. Frankly, the whole show could be about him and I would be very happy. And tonight…whoo hoooo! That was a show worth Saving. We really need way more shots of Augie semi dressed. Who knew he was hiding all THAT under those vests?

So this one has **MAJOR SPOILERS** for Communication Breakdown. If you have not seen it, don't read this. You have been fairly warned!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them but would be happy with a lifesize Augie action figure….just putting it out there.

**Augie's Triangle**

In his line of work, self-knowledge was vital. He knew he was smarter than most people. He had been all his life. He knew he was very good at what he did. He knew he sometimes hated being the voice in the earpiece instead of out there. He knew he was good looking, not gorgeous, but slightly better than average. He knew he kept himself in good shape. He always had. Having older brothers and being smarter than the rest of the class meant he had better be strong and fast. He was both. He knew himself.

What he didn't understand was how the hell he had wound up in the middle of 3 amazing women. To be this close to any one of them would have been any man's dream. Three of them were astounding, even for a smart, decent looking guy.

Liza was smart, ambitious and he was told gorgeous. That he could roll her under him at any time and make her late for work was impressive. It probably would have been more impressive if he wasn't playing her. His best thought was that her ambition would delude herself into believing she was playing him when this all hit. Meanwhile, he was enough of a man to really enjoy some great sack time with a sexy smart woman. She was a part of the triangle, but a really small angle.

Tasha was, deep, smart, and mysterious. She was the deep end of the pool. He remembered how incredibly beautiful she was. Obviously prison hadn't dimmed that exotic look. Her scent, dear God her scent. He was surprised himself that he remembered it so well. He hadn't been blind then. Noticing a woman's scent, and yes he was too painfully aware of the obvious Al Pacing reference, well it hadn't been so vital then. If he had been pressed to describe it, he would have guessed spicy, but not heavy. Turns out he was right on that one.

But it was her voice that grabbed him first. He could hear that accent in those slightly smoky tones and know her anywhere. After all this time, it still pulled at him and skittered along his nerves. When he finally got close enough to smell her, it all flooded back. Even the slap was welcome. At least it was some contact. How pitiful was that.

He would have given it all up. He was ready to throw it away. He tried to tell himself he was playing her, just like Liza. She was an asset, nothing more. It was when she showed up at his apartment, he knew. Playing her was playing with fire. It was deep and mysterious and everchanging and you could get burned. But before the burn was the heat. He felt that heat on the train. Just as he felt the deep, penetrating cold from that broken train window. It was a chill that went to his bones. Like the bite of January, when you cannot imagine the warmth of July. He would be warm again, but he wondered if that heat would ever return to him.

And there was the light. She was sunshine and giggles and sweetness. It was all under laced with a deep sadness, but it was light, as he remembered it. Tasha was an enigma, she relished that. Annie Walker was the girl next door. Correction. She was the girl next door even boy dreamed would move to his neighborhood. Blonde, tall and beautiful, Annie was the all American girl.

She made him laugh and got his jokes before anyone. He could almost hear her smirk when he was at his snarkiness. She never treated him like the blind guy. He was just Augie, her friend. He was her go-to guy. Ironically enough, he was her guide dog through the morass of agency layers. Every now and then, she would place her hands on him, platonically, of course. He helped to with fighting. Her scent was light and fresh, grapefruits, of all things. Her heels were high, and her hair, described as the best kind of real blonde, usually swung free.

She was the prom queen and cheer captain. He was the entire AV squad. Sometimes, there would be a note in her voice, a very slight hitch in her breathing. He knew at those moments she felt the possibility. But like him, she reined it in. Their relationship was more open than any other in his life right now. It was more open than any other he had in years. Crossing that line might put that light open part of him away.

Part of him was afraid she would fall for Jai Wilcox's football hero type. Word was that they flirted, but it all sounded very surface. Because the only thing worse than not having her himself, would have been watching her with another man.

Liza, Tasha and Annie. How the hell did a computer geek wind up here? How was he to keep those parts separated? More importantly, how was he to keep himself carefully in the middle? Sliding into anyone of those corners would put him in an indefensible position. And more than self knowledge, finding your way out of a corner, even if you are blind is basic to the Agency.

Did I get this right? Reviews and chocolate feed my soul. Well, reviews do. Chocolate feeds my addiction.


End file.
